


In a Bar

by Mindlessselfindulgence



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexy, Small, all in the title really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindlessselfindulgence/pseuds/Mindlessselfindulgence
Summary: Sitting in a dark, empty bar at eleven pm, well you could meet all sorts of people.





	

Arthur sat in the bar looking at the empty contents of his gin and tonic. Fuck it, he thought, and ordered a whiskey. He swirled the glass, taking small sips and waiting. For what, he didn't know exactly.

Some time later Arthur heard the scrape of the chair beside him as someone sat at the bar. He heard a voice with a tint of welsh order a glass of Pinot noir red wine. At this point he looked up and made eye contact with the slim, attractive albeit pasty dark haired man who was dressed in an all black suit, no tie. He oozed confidence. Arthur quirked a smile as he looked him up and down. The man laughed a little, "you like what you see?"

Arthur just smiled wildly in return and said nothing, feeling a tad uncertain. "I'm Merlin." The dark haired boy said, shrugging off his jacket to put on the back of his chair.

"Oh yes, of course, I'm Arthur." Arthur cursed at his own lack of elegance.

But Merlin merely laughed some more - golly was he in a good mood - and took it in his stride. "So, what are you doing here, all alone?" Merlin took a sip from his newly arrived wine. 

"Other than sitting here picking up, you know, babes?" Arthur said in mock-nonchalance. "I, err, dunno. Wanted to do something, impulsive."

Merlin leaned in closer. "I like that. Spontaneity is very attractive in a man you know."

Arthur bit his lip and, without thinking, brushed a bit of Merlin's hair behind his ear. It looked a bit shaggy - in need of a cut. Despite the sudden and intimate action Merlin didn't pull away or tense under his touch. Instead he smiled affectionately at Arthur and tilted his head to the side; his eyes were crinkled and twinkled with laughter. Breath-taking Arthur couldn’t help but think. This unexpectedly intimate moment was cut short by Merlin lurching backwards, his bowed head doing nothing to hide those blazing red cheeks. Taking a few moments to get back into character Merlin grinned alluringly and said, “slow done, don’t take away all the fun.”

Arthur laughed sheepishly. “Yes, yes. But,” he said after a pause. “I’ve never really done this before.”

Merlin tilted his head and he asked, his voice coming out more kindly than he had intended, “hmm? What do you mean?” 

Arthur shook his head and chuckled, giving Merlin a gentle shove – he had tried and failed to appear smart and sophisticated. “so what are you doing here, mister mysterious?”

Merlin smiled as if he had been waiting with excitement like children stay up for santa claus on Christmas Eve. He paused and pondered purposefully in a way Arthur couldn’t find irritating, rather enchanting, bewitching (as well as slightly amusing). “I don’t really know if I want to tell you –“

“Now that’s a bit lazy.” Arthur interjected.

Merlin tutted him quiet and lowered his voice to a hush, “I’ll whisper it to you though.” 

Enticed Arthur leaned in and couldn’t help licking his lips, full of anticipation – a part of him felt silly for becoming so absorbed, so invested in this, well, story of sorts. First Arthur shuddered as Merlin’s airy laugh bounced off his ear. Then he jumped in surprise when he felt Merlin tongue trail up his ear. Feeling just a tad mortified at his super sensitive reaction he tried to scowl. “Don’t worry,” Merlin purred. “I won’t bite. Unless you want me to.”

At this Arthur turned his back on Merlin, “That was so cheesy!” he accused.

In response, Merlin put his hand on Arthur’s knee, his thumb drawing soothing circles and patterns. Arthur could feel his presence nearing behind him - perhaps for another go at his ear – but Arthur moved quicker and whipped his head round pressing his lips against Merlin. He felt the other man’s lips curve upwards into a small, fond smile as Merlin took Arthur’s hand in his own, squeezing it before placing it on Merlin’s own arse. Arthur brought his free hand up to Merlin’s cheek until they broke apart wherein Arthur leaned his forehead on Merlin’s.

Merlin stood up.

Arthur’s blue eyes implored Merlin’s which remained cold. He shrugged his shoulders, “sorry. Not sexy enough. If you want to settle down, have kids, build a tree house, go for it. Me, me, I want a good hard fuck. Bye then.”

There was no time for Arthur to be taken aback, no time for him to laugh or even be embarrassed about the other people in the bar: Arthur got a firm hold of Merlin’s wrist and pulled him back into his chest, whispering in his ear: “fuck you.”

Merlin laughed and turned round to face him, roughly, taking extra care to create friction against Arthur’s crotch. Pushing his body against Arthur's he reached over him, picked up his wine and downed the rest of the contents. “Scrap that idea, fuck me instead.” Arthur said as he felt his cock hardening.

Merlin pulled Arthur up by his tie, leading him away, parading him to the rest of the bar – Merlin couldn’t help but wonder how many of them weren’t being who they really were either. “I can do both.” Merlin said with a wink as they left.

 

Maybe Merlin had been right, this role playing wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> did anyone guess??


End file.
